A new warrior
by CodeCrazy
Summary: before William is allowed onto Lyoko, After Aelita comes to Earth. A new Kadic academy student comes to town, and falls in with the warriors. They feel bad lying to her, can they keep it up? no real pairings, but I will hint Odd/oc J/A U/Y later. pls R&R!


Yeah, I realized a lot of stories have these, so... Anyway, this is my first story, please tell me what you think. I actually wrote it about a year ago, but just now managed to convert it from script- form. enjoy!

_About ten minutes before class starts, Jeremy, Aelita, and Sissy are the only ones in the classroom. another girl enters. she isn't in their class, so Aelita and Jeremy both assume that she is new. she is a very petite, very pretty girl. she has short black hair. A streak of her messy ponytail is dyed dark purple. she has a white shirt, black shorts, and a purple jacket . She is carrying an over the shoulder bag that says goodbye in nearly thirty languages . And she isn't wearing shoes. as she enters, she immediately makes her way to the back of the classroom to sit down. After everyone is present and accounted for, begins class._

"Calm down everyone. it seems it is my job to introduce to you all a new student. miss rein... uh, I'm sorry, your last name isn't on here-" says Mrs. hertz

" just rein is fine. " says rein, interrupting her teacher

"well then take your seat. I have a class to teach you know."

"yes ma'am. my bad."

"And put on some shoes!"

"yes'm."

_she pulls out a tattered worn pair of flip flops from her bag, drops them to the floor, and slips them onto her feet_

_rein spends the rest of the class period paying full attention to miss hertz, but never asking or answering a question. After class she is the last to leave the room. Sissy stops her right outside the door._

"hi! so your name is rein? really, what IS your last name?" says sissy

"don't worry about it, okay?" says rein

" oh, I get it, your parents are, like, wanted fugitives or something"

_Rein starts walking away_

"well if it's gonna be like that, you should know that the principal is my father and I can make your life miserable you loser."

_Rein turns around, smiling sweetly and walking back towards sissy_

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to brush you off!"

"That's better."

"I meant to say; SHUT UP!"

_rein pulls a nearly empty water bottle out or her bag, and starts to take a sip of it. She pause, and pours the remainder of its contents on her head. _

" Eagh! why you-"

_Rein turns and walks away, shortly running into Odd and Ulrich, who are sitting in the next hallway laughing hysterically. When they see her they both stop laughing immediately. or at least they try to. and fail. _

"s-sorry, its just-"says Ulrich, trying to stop laughing

"That was hilarious!" interrupts odd

_begins laughing herself_

" You bet it was!"

" my name is Ulrich, and this is odd"

"I'm Rein."

"You do realize that she will try to get revenge right." says Ulrich

" yes, but she will fail. and if all goes well, end up with soda in her hair." jokes rein

_Again they all begin laughing_

" hey, you're alright. Do you wanna come help us mess with sissy some more? Lunch is a free period you know." says odd

" nah, sorry, I have something I gotta work on. " says rein

"well, seeya around!" says Ulrich

_Rein makes her way out to the courtyard, sits down on a large rock, and pulls out her laptop. She begins typing almost immediately. She is working on a program that would effectively create a virtual rabbit, and materialize it into the real world. that is of course, if she had a supercomputer, but It was only a hypothetical program._

" hello. you are Rein correct?" says Jeremy

"ACK!" rein's ear-splitting screech can be heard for miles

(calming down, taking deep breaths)"sorry, I'm easily startled. um, how long have you been there? " asked rein

"Only long enough to figure out what you were working on. It's interesting, but I don't see how you could possibly find means of using it." said Jeremy, pushing up his glasses

_Rein turns around to face Jeremy and closes her laptop_

"yeah, me neither, but I've written so many basic programs that they have become almost boring. I wish I could use the program, believe you me, but I don't have that powerful of a computer. I have this scrap heap instead. It's been really buggy recently, so I should probably run some scans..."

_she opens the computer back up and begins to do that_

"I was working on a similar project a few months ago. But, again, no super computer! But at least mine is totally bug free!"

_Jeremy looks down wondering to himself why he had even mentioned it as Aelita walks up._

"hey Jeremy!" says Aelita

"Hi Aelita. this is Rein, the new girl in our class. " says Jeremy

"oh, I remember! " says Aelita

"And this is Aelita stones." continues Jeremy

" hello!" say rein and Aelita to each other at the same time

"oh! I gotta go, I have something I need to work on."

_Jeremy leaves_

_Aelita sits down next to Rein _

"So, are you new to the area? where are you from?" she asks

"well... I'm from All over the world, I grew up traveling with my parents, until- a few months ago, my parents disappeared. they reappeared in the newspaper a few day later. dead."

" oh my!"

"well, my parents were filthy rich, so the inheritance pays for my tuition. "

_Aelita pauses. she remembers her own past- Lyoko. and then remembers the worst part, not remembering her family._

" I bet you miss your friends from all of the schools you used to go to" says Aelita

"nah, I've always been sort of a loner." says rein

_Aelita brightens up_

"well, how about you come have lunch with me and my friends?"

"um... okay, I suppose." says rein, smiling broadly

_Rein and Aelita make their way to the cafeteria together. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are already sitting together_

"And then she poured it on Sissy's head!" says odd

_The three of them all begin laughing, as Rein And Aelita approach_

" And here's the mastermind now!" says odd, clapping

" ah, so you have already met?" asks Aelita

" briefly, yes." says Rein

"that was you she was yelling about! I approve!"

_Everyone enjoys another laugh_

_"_ So where's Einstein?" says odd

" no Idea. He probably went to go work on the anti-virus" says Aelita

"Anti-virus? what are you talking about?" says rein

" oh his computer has been pretty buggy recently." says Aelita

" oh, really. that's not what he said. " says rein, eyebrow raised

"oh, Jeremy has more than one computer." says Yumi quickly

" ah. so, uh, Yumi is it?" asks rein

" yep, and you are- rein?" says Yumi

" uh huh. I'm probably going to be boarding here for awhile"

"oh? who is your roommate?" asks Aelita

"actually, I don't know yet. the principal said that Jim would show me to my room tonight. Euck! this food is disgusting... I wonder If I can use the student kitchen to make lunch tomorrow..."

"yeah, do you mind if we join you? the food here leaves something to be desired. like food." asks odd, eyeing his salad suspiciously

" sure! I can make umm... Sushi...or pasta, or teriyaki, or miso soup, or gazpacho, or fried rice or goulash, pizza, Panini, salad..."

" wow you really weren't kidding when you said you had been all over the world. Is that how you learned to make all of those different dishes?" says Aelita

" uh huh, My parents never paid much attention to me, so I usually made my own meals."

" cool. I can't cook at all... I burn water!" says odd

" You can't burn water odd." say Rein and Aelita together

" sure I can. just watch me." says odd proudly

" Hey, Is there a park here, or like, a forest?" asks rein

" yeah, we can take you there." says Yumi

"really?" asks rein

" yeah, meet us in the courtyard after school." says Yumi

"thanks!" says

_sissy walks by_

" Ulrich, sweetheart, may I sit down?" she asks smiling

" buzz off." says Ulrich, frowning

" you shouldn't be like that to your girlfriend"

" you're NOT my- oh just go away!"

" Hmph."

_That same day, during gym class, the girls gym class. Jim is yelling at a couple of girls for no particular reason. rein shows up, not in her gym uniform._

" Rein! You're late, and why aren't you wearing your gym clothes?" yells Jim

" I don't DO gym. sorry." says rein

" unless you have a real excuse for not participating, you are running with the rest of the class today and that's final." Jim continues to yell

" Ummm... I was the regional champion in gymnastics in my age group last year.. um, so, does that count?"

" This is running not back flips, now get into your gym clothes and get running" Jim is now yelling at the very top of his lungs

" hmpf." huffs rein

_a few minutes later, rein gets back, and everyone else is already running, rein starts running, and catches up to Aelita._

"I. Hate. running." Says Rein through short breaths

" yeah, I'm more of an academic person myself." says Aelita

" heh, me too." says Rein

"I don't care about your phys ed grades. keep moving nitwits." snaps sissy from behind the two of them

" If we're nitwits you're a brainless single celled organism. oh wait- you are." says rein rudely

" shut up. At least I have a boyfriend. you two are much too ugly."

" if you're counting Ulrich as a boyfriend, I suggest you RE-count." says Rein

" Shut up. Just shut up. loser. And Aelita, you should try to wipe the grime off your face" says sissy

_Aelita stops moving, and brings her hand to her face, trying to find the "grime" she was talking about. Sissy stops just in front of her, And slaps her, causing her to fall. Rein stops just ahead of sissy._

" Alright Prom-queen, you can mess with me all you want, but you lay a finger on her again you're dead. She didn't do anything to you." says Rein

" prom-queen. I like that."

_Sissy keeps running, and Rein trips sissy, who, falls on her face. _

"yeah, I'm glad you like it. now apologize to Aelita." says Rein

" I will do no such thing, and will get you for this. And your little dog to." says sissy

" whoa wicked witch of the west, slight problem there. I don't have a dog. cool it. it's just dirt. it's not gonna eat ya" says rein.

_Rein goes to help Aelita back up to her feet. _

" sorry about that, I guess it's mostly my fault that that happened. forgive me?" says rein

" mm. sure." says Aelita

_That day, after school, walking towards the park together_

" thanks again guys" says Rein

" no problem!" says Jeremy

" yeah, Ulrich and odd were busy doing some make-up work in science class." says Yumi

"but Jeremy managed to drag himself away from the computer for a few seconds." says Aelita

" hey! I'm not That obsessed with my work!" says Jeremy

" oh yes you are! when was the last time you came to lunch?" says Yumi

" just last week!" says Jeremy

" so rein, why was it you wanted to come out here anyway?" says Aelita

" even though I like technology, nature is my passion. I just want to climb a tree and sit there forever! or until a squirrel asks me to leave." Says Rein

" asks you to leave? since when do squirrels talk?"Asks Yumi

" they speak squirrel!" says Rein

" okay, since when do you speak squirrel?" asks Yumi

" maybe I just do!" says Rein

" whatever!" says Yumi, laughing

_They all join in laughter_

"well, here we are!" announces Aelita

" wow!" says rein

_Rein runs out of sight and towards the tallest tree she can find, and scales it in minutes._

" HELLO!"

Yumi: whoa! what was that?" says Yumi, slightly unnerved

" hehehe... me!"yells rein from atop of a tree

" how'd you get up there so fast?" asks Aelita

" pure practice!" yells Rein

"come down here before you fall!" yells Yumi

"I won't fall! No worries there! But I'll come down anyways." yells Rein

_She descends the tree, and regroups with her newfound friends, and begins to pick up her bag._

" thanks again guys!" says Rein

" you're welcome, I'm happy to help show a new student around schoo-wahh!" says Jeremy

"wha-AH!" says Rein

_They look down to see that her computer has grown six legs, has opened itself, and is firing lasers_

"Okay, when I said my computer was buggy, this was most certainly NOT what I meant!" says rein

_The laser misfires and hits a bush, and all of the sudden, a snake appears. it's not possessed, but It seems pretty upset that a laser was fired at it. It hisses, and bites Aelita._

_"_ own! is this snake poisonous?"

" yes." says Rein.

_she picks up her bag_

"run!" says Jeremy

" but my bite-"

" it's okay, I have anti-venom in my bag." says Rein

" may I re-iterate: RUN"

"where?" says Rein

" follow me!" says Yumi

_The kids run to the sewer entrance. Rein follows without questioning, and shuts the drain cover. Once down, rein stops._

" Aelita. here." says Rein

_she hands her an anti-venom needle_

"how do you have access to anti-venom?" asks Jeremy

" my mom was a doctor. weird inheritance, huh?" says Rein

" don't you need a specific kind of anti-venom?" says Jeremy

" this is different. something my mom was working on. here, I'll give you the shot "

_takes Aelita's arm and cleans it, then begins to administer the medicine_

"are you sure that you have a license practice medicine?" Says Jeremy almost sarcastically

"does that really matter?" Says Yumi

_she finishes giving her the shot_

"It should be fine bu-" begin rein, when she is rudely interrupted by Yumi

" we'll get her to the infirmary"

"right. I'll go deal with the rampaging computer. I don't know what's up, but my computer is going down." says Rein _.as she says this, she pulls out a pair of scissors from her bag, and drops the bag. "_this'll do."

"wait! you left your bag-" says Yumi

_Too late. she has already made it halfway up to the school. Yumi picks up the bag, and she and Aelita run, not towards the school or the infirmary, but to the lab._

" I feel bad Lying to her." says Aelita

" yeah, but we can't worry about that right now." says Yumi

" Yumi, call Ulrich and odd." says Jeremy

" alright" says Yumi as she pulls out her phone

" oh no!" yells Aelita

"what?" asks Jeremy

_Yumi drops her phone_

_Faintly- Yumi? Yumi? are you there? -Bzzz-_

" I think she means that!" yells Yumi

_she points at a Possessed golf cart , that blocks the way to the lab. and in the standard of all cinematic ambushes, as they turn around, their path is blocked in the same manner in that direction as well_

" how did golf carts even get down here?" Asks Jeremy

" How does that matter" asks Yumi

_the golf carts begin to slowly drive towards them_

" no!" screams Aelita

_On the surface_

" well, I don't see the compu- ahah!" Says Rein

_she sees a continuous trail of tracks that could easily have been made by the computer. she follows it, and eventually comes to the school wall. she isn't allowed to cross it, so she takes a moment to think. then, she climbs over it, and continues to follow them, when she comes to the factory, she loses the trail, but decides to explore. She manages to find the supercomputer, and sits down in the chair we all know so well._

_"_ this is amazing! I never would have thought- "

_she finds something marked MANUAL, and follows the instructions perfectly, it does nothing, so she gets up and keeps looking, when she finds the scanner room, she enters one of the cylindrical chambers. and, to her surprise, it closes. the next thing she knows, she is in a virtual universe._

"what the! huh?"

_She finds a pond, in which she can see her reflection. she is wearing tight, dark green shorts that stop just above her knee, a short light green skirt over it, and a light green shirt with dark purple flowing markings, though, she certainly didn't remember changing. far more startling; her hair was now down, stopping just at her shoulders, the black part was green, and the part of her hair that was usually purple, was now blacktop, and there is a vine growing up her left leg and down her right arm!_

" what's going on?"

_Back on earth_

" oh no!" Says Yumi

_She scrambles to find her cell phone_

" Ulrich! Ulrich!" she yells into the phone

" what?"

" Xana. but we can't get to the lab!" she continues

" what do you mean?" Asks Ulrich

" I mean that we can't get to the lab! were being attacked by Xana." She continues

" what should we do?" asks Ulrich

" tell them to get to the lab. I can tell Ulrich how to run the virtualization process for the both of them" orders Jeremy

" get to th-" she begins

-scene change to science room-

" I heard him. we're on our way. " Ulrich says, and Hangs up

" what happened?" asks Jeremy

"Xana."

"well-" odd says as he begins coughing "um, miss hertz, I realize we're supposed to be doing makeup work, but I don't feel too well."

" very well. " says Mrs. Hertz, slightly in a daze

" Ms. hertz, can I go with him? " asks Ulrich

" If you must." says Mrs. Hertz

" Ack!" yells Millie

" what is it? " asks Odd

"look outside!" says Tamiya rolling up the blinds

" Oh my goodness!"Yells Ms. Hertz, now daze free

_Mrs. hertz faints, on account of the giant six legged laptop just outside the window. Ulrich and odd look at each other and nod. they open the window and jump. even though they are on the second story ,and land on top of the laptop, which has gone through a growth spurt, then quickly jump down. _

" let's go!" yells Ulrich

-back in the sewers-

"here, Jeremy, take my phone and help Ulrich and Odd when they call. I'll Take care of the wires so Aelita can get to the lab and shut down the tower. " says Yumi

_Yumi runs forward and kicks one of the approaching golf carts, only managing to dent it slightly. she jumps into the driver's seat, and drives it into the water, as it falls in, she jumps out, ready to take on the other golf cart in the same fashion. but it isn't necessary .Aelita has managed to dent it up pretty bad with the contents of reins bag .all the while Jeremy still hasn't received a call._

" nice work guys. now let's go." says Jeremy

_when they make it to the lab, odd and Ulrich still aren't there. but there is a much bigger surprise waiting for them._

-in the courtyard-

" it's not letting us get to the lab. we're gonna have to take it down. go for its legs and-" says Ulrich

" Ulrich, I have a surprise for you. It fires lasers!" says Odd

" well isn't that pleasant. as I was saying go for its so that we can get to the lab"

" right. but what about the lasers?" says Odd

" don't let them hit you." says Ulrich

" oh, well, thank you captain obvious."

_Ulrich rolls his eyes_

" wait a minute isn't this Reins laptop? I saw her using it during class." asks Odd

" well, if it's in the interest of saving everyone I somehow don't think she'll mind us destroying it. " says Ulrich

" yeah, that's probably right." says Ulrich

_A fight with a giant computer ensues_

-in the factory-

" hello? is someone there?" yells Rein

_Jeremy sits down at the computer, Aelita and Yumi crowd around_

_"_Rein, is that you? how did you get there?" asks Jeremy

" I followed the instructions that were written down, then went over to chamber and now ima PLANT! So now for my questions: what's going on? what is this place- AND WHY AM A PLANT!" Rein Exclaims

"calm down. you aren't a plant. there are plant growing ON you .you are in Lyoko. it's our weapon against an evil entity called Xana who is the one who made your laptop go crazy , but it is also his home. and it used to be Aelita's home. we don't really know how she got there but after more than a year I managed to get her out. but we still can't shut it down because of Aelita's ties to the supercomputer oh and since we don't know what you can do, if you see any creatures, run." Jeremy explains

" aww... even this little bunny that I have been sitting here with?" says Rein

" b-bunny? there aren't any sorts of life forms on Lyoko other than people who have been virtualized and Xana's monsters." says Jeremy

" I lived there for a very long time, and I certainly never saw any." says Aelita

" well, look. can you see it?"

"no, but I don't doubt you. Although this is very strange, we have not seen anything like that before." says Jeremy

" wait, Rein, do you have any weapons?" says Yumi

" no, what kind of a question is that?" says Rein

" she doesn't have any weapons, so maybe creating animals is, like, a power or something." says Yumi

" maybe. Rein, try to create another bunny." says Jeremy

" what? I don't create bunnies dude. but, fine-" say Rein

_another bunny appears_

"yay." says Rein simply

"we'll get you out soon, but for now, can you help us out? odd and Ulrich seem to be tied up." says Jeremy

" umm... I gue- help out with what?" asks Rein

" defeat Xana. just follow our instructions." says Jeremy

" um, okay." says Rein

" Yumi, Aelita, get into the scanners." says Jeremy

" Got it." they say together

"Transfer; Yumi

Transfer; Aelita

Scanner ; Yumi

Scanner; Aelita

Virtualization" says Jeremy

" do you just say that for fun, or does it have a point to it?" says Rein

" no, no point really." says Jeremy

" good to know. anyw-ahhh..." Rein whimpers weakly

" what?" asks Jeremy

" c-crab... actually, not a crab , it has four legs. "stammers Rein

" Aelita and Yumi are on their way, in the mean time you're going to have to defend yourself." says Jeremy

" How?" asks Rein

_Suddenly, a wolf appears, and begins attacking the crab_

"like that I guess" says Jeremy

_when she tries to create a second wolf, she fails_

"you're probably only capable of doing that three times per trip. there's probably some other way to defend yourself. it taps into your subconscious desires to create your Lyoko powers, so see what you can do." says Jeremy

" alright- " says Rein skeptically

_For a few moments, she does noting, though the wolf continues to attack the crab, suddenly, she looks up. _

"I got it!" she yelps

_she closes her eyes and twirls around, she then reopens her them and when she does, she has total control of a nearby tree, as she concentrates, it hits the eye of Xana directly with a branch. it is destroyed_

" was that what I was supposed to do?" asks Rein

" yep. good job." says Jeremy

_Aelita and Yumi arrive on the scene, both riding the overwig_

" so what did we miss?" says Yumi

" I think I took down a giant four legged crab." Rein announces proudly

_The wolf, now free of any sort of job or duty, walks over to rein, and looks up at her with puppy dog eyes. Rein concentrates, and gets the two bunnies to disappear. she reopens her eyes, and realizes that she can't bring herself to get rid of the wolf. _

" Can I keep him?" asks Rein

" rein ,he's virtual, you know that." says Jeremy

" but..."

" for now, ride on his back and follow Yumi and Aelita" Jeremy concedes

" okay. fun... I hope I can manage this... " says rein

" you guys are in the forest sector, but you'll need to get to the dessert sector." says Jeremy

" got it." says Yumi

-in the courtyard-

_it can be seen that Ulrich and Odd have managed to take two of its six legs, and odd takes down one more. _

" there, I shouldn't be able to stop us now. who knows how badly we are needed on Lyoko. let's go." says Odd

" do you think that Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita have made it to the factory yet?" asks Ulrich

" I sure hope so. let's go."

-on Lyoko (in the desert sector)-

_the team members have abandoned their vehicles, though reins wolf is still there. the three girls and their canine companion are fighting a group of bee's_

_Rein jumps up in the air and kicks the eye of Xana_

" it looks like you have some martial arts skills " says Aelita

" and these are..." asks Rein

" hornets." explains Yumi as she destroys the last one

" ah. so, where are we going exactly?" asks Rein

" to an activated tower." says Yumi

"whhhy?" asks Rein

" so I can deactivate it, and stop the monsters. then we can return to the past, so everyone will be alright." says Aelita

" cool." says Rein

_three mega tanks appear_

" aand-that's not good." says Yumi

_one of the megatanks fires at rein and nearly hits her, but she instinctively dodges_

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Yells Rein

" a laser. what did it look like?" asks Yumi

" A laser I guess." says Rein

_Another megatank fires, and again rein gets out of the way._

" Okay new question: how do we make the things go away?" says Rein

" the same way you have been getting rid of the others." says Yumi, again drawing her fans

" and how have I been doing that?" asks Rein

" by hitting the eye of Xana. didn't you know?" says Aelita

" nuh uh. I guess that's the weird pattern thing, right?" asks Rein

" yeah." says Yumi

_before it can attack again, Yumi and rein and the wolf each go for a megatank. Yumi throws two of her fans, which both hit, and the wolf goes for another one. The wolf bites its target after a running start, and rein takes control of the vine on her right arm, which lashes out and attacks the megatank, then returns to her arm._

" well that's handy_." _Says Rein, looking at her arm

" Let's go. " says Yumi

" mm-hmm" says Rein, nodding

_they soon encounter one more megatank, which fires at Yumi. she is hit, and, devirtualized, and three hornets appear._

" Jeremy what just happened?" asks Rein, rather alarmed

" Yumi was devirtualized. you'll have to deal with these on your own." says Jeremy's disembodied voice

"oh no..." says Rein

- back in the factory-

_Odd and Ulrich come in panting_

" how are things on Lyoko?" asks Ulrich

" not good. Yumi was devirtualized, and the only ones left with Aelita are Rein and the wolf-pet-thing." says Jeremy

"What? rein is on lyoko? I thought we agreed that-" Ulrich begins

" she got onto Lyoko on her own. we had nothing to do with it." says Jeremy

" wolf pet thing? since when are there wolves on Lyoko?" asks Odd

" no time to explain just get in the scanner!" says Jeremy

"Transfer Ulrich-"

- on Lyoko -

_rein uses the vine on her right arm to hit one of the hornets, which appears to be the last blow it can take. the megatank fires at Aelita, who manages to dodge._

" I see the tower up ahead. " says Aelita

" go on without me. I'll distract them." says Rein, Eyes not wavering from the attacking creature

_Aelita nods, and takes off . Rein jumps in the air, and her left foot almost makes contact with its eye of Xana, when it doesn't, she immediately takes control of the vine which takes out the hornet. the last remaining hornet fires at the wolf, who is hit, but not devirtualized. The wolf lunges and bites the hornet. in to two. just as rein is about to take on the megatank, when a crab shows up, and fires at her, dealing to her forty life points of damage. _

" ahh!" Rein Screams, then stops "...why didn't I disappear?" She asks, horribly confused

" because it wasn't enough to devirtualize you_. _but the next shot might be. be careful!" Jeremy explains

_At that moment Ulrich and odd are both virtualized._

" well don't you look cute."

_Rein blushes_

" Odd, focus!" says Ulrich

"sorry. " says Odd (winks at rein)

_This time, Rein just looks at Odd and shakes her head , then, as the crab comes up behind her, she whirls around, and knocks the crab over with her vine. at which point odd shoots it with the laser arrow. It is Destroyed_

" yeah! nice teamwork!" says Rein

" Rein, Odd, Aelita has run into trouble up at the tower." Says the disembodied Jeremy Voice

" we're on it! Ulrich, deal with the megatank." Says Odd

" sure thing. go!" Says Ulrich, barely escaping a blast from the megatank

_They make a break for the tower. they soon see Aelita, cornered by a pair of bloks._

" piece a cake. " says Odd

" if you say so. " says Rein

_they each go after a blok, and take it out swiftly. as rein turns around, she is hit by a tarantula, and is devirtualized _

- back at the factory -

" eeaah..." Rein's tired stirring is heard from the scanner

_she makes her way back up to the lab_

" hey. not bad. for a first timer." says Yumi, giving Rein a high-five

" so how's-" Rein begins

" Return to the past. now!" Says Jeremy

-in the courtyard, Rein is working on her program-

_the gang approaches behind her_

" um, hi..." she Begins, believing that her little adventure was in her head

" so, how'd you like Lyoko, cutie?" says Odd

" wait- you mean that... wasn't a dream?" she asks

" nope. totally real. so, wanna come have lunch with us?" Odd says

" sure thing! But... don't call me cutie." she Says, smiling

_They laugh_

-END OF "EPISODE"-

I will post more episodes as I write them


End file.
